


Diet Management

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bodily Fluids, Gangbang, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sticky, Succubus needs to diet, Too many meals to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl needs to adjust her lifestyle to get used to the fact that she has five perfect healthy and willing meals living at home with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diet Management

Prowl had been needing to... make adjustments to her eating schedule.

 

Before, she had been fine getting a good meal once a week.  Or a few quickies every other day.  She used her energy accordingly, but was more than willing to just sit around and read some good materials when she had time.

 

Now... Primus, ever since she had saved those men from their slaver, the succubus had been unable to get them away from her.  They had sworn undying loyalty to her for the rest of their lives.

 

It took them a week of 'protecting' her from unruly men (her meals) before she finally came to an agreement with them.  They become her source of food and she would allow them to 'serve' her as her servants.

 

She was beginning to think she should have just left them to die with their abusive slaver.

 

Prowl had tried to keep to a normal eating schedule, but with five grown, burly men ready to serve her at her beck and call... oh, how quickly things got out of hand.

 

They were passionate... and they fussed.  She would eat one only for another to pop in and want a chance to please their Mistress.  She had tried to settle it by having second helpings, but it got rather out of hand when _all_ of them showed up wanting a chance to please and feed her.

 

Primus, she could remember that one night.  She had tried to go at all of them to make them all happy and she had succeeded.  But she ended up spending the rest of the night bloated and with a stomachache.  Thank Primus the men had bathed her and laid her to rest or else she wouldn't have been able to move from her spot.

 

In a conundrum, she tried to adapt the situation.  But trying to restrict her meal to one giant orgy proved to be hard.  Especially when they were needy for her...

 

She couldn't resist.  When one of them came to her with words of affection, a massage, or other nice things... it just made it harder to ignore the stench of their lust.  One minute, she would be trying to dismiss one who brought her flowers only to find herself riding his cock the next.

 

Damn, she couldn't get enough of their cum.  It was so good... and she couldn't stop herself from having more.

 

Finally, Prowl came to the conclusion that she would have to find a way to burn all that extra food off before she got fat from eating from her servants all the time.

 

It took some building up and it took her having to negotiate again with Scrapper, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scavenger, and Bonecrusher to get her diet under way.  So while Prowl began to work out, run, and exhaust herself, the men worked together to try and keep her feedings as far and as few as possible.  Though it had gotten annoying when they couldn't decide who would give her a snack next.

 

After near half a year, the succubus managed to get her eating schedule somewhat back to normal.  Intense exercise and sparring with her servants helped her metabolism to skyrocket.  More so that now, she could enjoy herself on her servants as long as she wanted to.

 

With the occasionally treat of having all five at once.

 

END


End file.
